


we're in love

by wordcatchers



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Gift Exchange, Prose Poem, this is basically the epitome of Bittersweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordcatchers/pseuds/wordcatchers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in this life, they have six full months of romance and all that comes with it – the joy, the pain. but, perhaps more importantly, they also have a near lifetime of pure love. in the next life, it will happen again, somewhat differently, but it will always be theirs, only theirs, in every lifetime. no matter how the love manifests in the end, they will always love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're in love

**Author's Note:**

> christmas makorra gift fic for officially-avatar-korra over on the tumblr. :^)
> 
> i would suggest listening to "the end of all things" by panic! at the disco while reading (or before, or after, whatever u choose). it’s what inspired me to write this, and what i listened to while writing it. (sorry 4 any pain it causes u, dear reader. know that i felt the same ache you may feel when listening. tbh i meant to write a PURELY FLUFFY FIC which i should still do sometime, but that went to hell after i listened to this song. but, y’know, when ur a makorra you take the good and the bad, loving it all. :thumbs up emoji: )

_aren’t you such a love-stricken fool?  
sure, but I love it._

he’s in awe, he’s in love.  
it’s snowing hard, and she’s laughing,  
and he’s got a face full of the white stuff.

they’ve been dating for a month.  
week four, and his heart is weak.  
it’s twisted into knots by her,  
(the good kind, of course),  
it feels too big for his chest to contain.

 _I’m so happy._  
_he’s happier than I’ve ever known him to be._

she’s enraptured, she’s in love.  
it’s cold out, but he’s warm against her,  
his tattered red scarf the only fabric still on him.

two months, and sometimes they argue.  
but they always make up,  
and she knows  
that nothing ever worth it  
comes easy.

_sometimes, she’s as impossible as the sun.  
but I wouldn’t have it any other way._

he’s got his head lying on her lap,  
her fingers threading through his hair.  
the radio hums in the background.

it’s quiet now, three months;  
he’s gotten the job, and Korra?  
airbending is progressing,  
and they’re proud of each other.  
sometimes now, silence is all they need.

_he’s fire and ice at the same time.  
I love him, I hate him, I love him more._

stray equalists bring them together,  
once again fighting side-by-side.  
she’s the avatar, he’s an officer.

spring comes four months in,  
and they take walks in the park.  
_their_ park, they both call it;  
the tree they laid under, no longer red,  
but born anew, much like them.

_so much has changed since the start.  
I wouldn’t change a thing._

he watches her practice,  
Tenzin praising her progress.  
her smile is contagious.

five months, and despite the conflicts,  
both focus on their mutual growth:  
how they’ve challenged each other,  
how they’ve come out of everything,  
so much better than before.

_sometimes everything blows up with us,  
but we always come back and settle down._

she doesn’t _like_ this,   
she wants to rip it all apart.  
but at the same time, she cares so much.

six months: their blood boils together,  
they could spit fire at each other,  
they don’t understand _why._  
every so often, they want to quit.  
but they care too much, it physically hurts.

_eventually, chapters of our lives end.  
but I’m lucky – she still stayed in my book._

years down the road, he smiles at her.  
many things have changed, but  
they still love each other.

no, not _exactly_ the same way –  
but both would do anything,  
_anything_ , for the other’s benefit.  
she comes to him, her arms open;  
he accepts, and they just hold each other.

_“I’ll always love you, Korra,” he said, years ago.  
“and I’ll always love you.” (I meant it, Mako.)_

go back to the start, will you?  
during those younger days,  
it was passion, it was pure.

it wasn’t perfect, but it was theirs:  
she stuffs seaweed noodles into him,  
that first “real” date they had.  
he gives all he can in sparring  
(but she always wins, of course),  
and they end up on the floor together.  
  
_perhaps in the next life,_  
_we’re still in love, but it’s different._

he’ll still be the love-stricken fool,  
and she’ll still be so happy.  
it will start again, but for now,  
they’re just thankful they met  
in this time, in this life.

_we’re in love._


End file.
